I Promised Her
by Rukaru Hika Bondkeeper
Summary: Sasuke promised Sora to take care of his little sister,but in order to he has to lie to her.After a few months,she remembers what has happend aand ran away.Now Sasuke has to find her before a certain someone gets to her.
1. Prolouge

**I Promised Her**

"_I need you to take care of her." said Sora. " Why? She's your responsibility." Sasuke said as he heard the words his cousin thought he would never say. Runa was in Sasuke's arms asleep as if she couldn't hear a single word. Something bad was happening on the islands. Heartless were everywhere. They knew that it was after Runa. Runa was a Princess of Heart like her friend Kairi, but they were only after her because she was also a keyblade-weilder. Namine sat there changing Runa's memories so she won't remember what happened here. " What about Riku?" Sasuke asked. " He can't I need his help." the keyblade master said, " Sasuke, you're the only one that knows her just like I do. You have to care of her." Roxas came in through a dark void. " Sasuke, take good care of her" Roxas said. " I will." Sasuke said. Riku came over carrying something in his hand. He place a flower necklace around her neck. " What is that?" Sasuke asked curious. " It was her necklace, she gave it to me when we were little. She needs this" Riku said. Sasuke nodded. He went through the portal and found himself in his bedroom. Sasuke carried Runa to her room. Sasuke placed her on the bed. He walked to the door and looked behind to see Runa sleeping peacefully, he knew this will be the last time she'll see the girl he thought was like a girl of version of Naruto. Tomorrow she'll be different. She won't be the same, she won't remember what happened at the islands. They were lucky they brought her stuff here. She'll remember the adventures but not exactly will they be the same. __**For now**__ Sasuke had to lie to her._


	2. Dreams

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

" _Runa!"_

"_Sora!"_

" _Naruto, right?"_

" _Bakugan Brawl!"_

" _What's going on Ri-"_

"_Roxas… huh."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Did you find her?"_

"_I promise I won't leave your side."_

"Runa wake up!"

"AH!"

" Finally your awake."

" Will you just shut up Sasuke?"

"Fine."

Sasuke went down the stairs. " Man! Just because he's my cousin doesn't mean he can boss me around." Runa mumbled. Runa got out of bed started to get dressed. She wore her aqua blue tank-top with her green pair of shorts. She went down stairs and ate breakfast. " So I heard you say a name in your sleep." Sasuke said breaking the scilence. Runa looked up.' Damn it!' she screamed in her head. " Fine." she said. " So whose Sora?" he asked. " I'm not so sure." she answered, " Do you know him?". Sasuke nearly spitted out his orange juice and said, " No.". Sasuke had face of worry on his face that he left right after he finished breakfast which was pretty fast and ran up the stairs. " Wow! I've never seen him in a hurry ever since he had a date with Sakura." she said to her self. Sasuke went upstairs and grabbed a note out of a box.

_Dear Sasuke_

_The heartless are gone now and MAN did I get some nasty scars. You should have seen them! Oh anyway, I'm sending Riku to Konoha after a few months. Don't worry he just there to watch how you are doing. Namine will be working on her memory soon, so in a few months she'll be her old self again. I know she'll be taking a beating on me or on Naruto even though both of us came up for the idea for her saftey. Don't worry Riku is staying with Neji and Hinata. He'll be coming now and then at night, knowing Riku he would check if she was okay. Ok so just so you know DON'T LET HER READ THIS AT ALL! HIDE IT IF YOU HAVE TO!_

_From,_

_Sora_

"Man! I need to go to him soon!" Sasuke shouted. He hid the letter back in the closet. " Sasuke?" Runa asked as she walked in to the room. Sasuke ran to the closet. " Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. " I'm fine! I need to see someone." Sasuke said to her. He walked out of the house and jumped from roof-to-roof. He found the Hyuuga complex and went to knock the door. Neji opened the door and said," What are you doing here Sasuke?". " Is Riku here?" he asked." Yeah. Upstairs, down the left hall, 9th door to the right." Neji answered, and with that Sasuke ran as fast as he could up the stairs to his room._ Knock, Knock._ " Coming!" said a voice. The door opened revealing a man with spiky silver hair. " OH! I never would have guessed. Hey Sasuke." Riku said. " Can talk to privately?" Sasuke asked. " Uh… sure?" Riku said allowing him to come in. " So what did you want to talk about Sasuke?" Riku asked. " It's about Runa." he answered. " What about her? Is she okay?" Riku asked worriedly. " She's fine, it's just. That she said something in her sleep last night." Sasuke answered. " What?" Riku said thinking that it shouldn't be a big deal. "_Sora_." Sasuke said. " What!" Riku shouted. Sasuke knew this would happen if he told him. Riku wanted to barge out the door out to the Uchiha mansion and shake Runa like crazy. Sasuke was already out the door before he could do something else. Meanwhile. Runa went to her closet and grabbed her jacket before going outside to hang out with Hinata and Sakura. _Ding, Dong._ " Coming" she shouted. She grabbed her leaf-headband and wore it like Sakura. She ran to the door. Outside the door was Sakura and Hinata with Naruto. " Hey guys! I was just coming to meet you Sakura, and Naruto what are you doing here?" She asked." I came because Hinata wanted me to, and Sakura would kill me if I didn't" Naruto explained. They walked around town for a while talking about stuff. " So Runa how's Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Naruto had his arm around Hinata who of course is blushing and trying not to faint… again. " He's fine." Runa answered," Except for this morning.". " What happened?" Naruto's mouth full with a sandwich that Runa made for Naruto. " He said I said a name in my sleep." She answered. " What name?" Sakura asked. " Sora." Runa said. The 3 of them took in the information Runa had said. Then they continued on their walk.

REVIEW PLEASE!

THANK YOU!

**Sasuke: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
